Is that alright
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Set after the scene at the black lake inspired by the song 9crimes by Damien Rice. Enjoy and Review I own nothing
Leave me out with the waste
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

Lily Evans sat in the 5th years girls dorms staring out the window as she thought about the events which had taken place that afternoon beside the black lake. Like most of the students she witnessed the stunt which James had pulled on her now ex-best friend. She had known her and Severus had been growing apart for some time but she hadn't realized just how much till now.

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

Her eyes sparkled with tears she had stood up to the Marauders and their pranks for that greasy haired Slytherin so many times and it didn't help she had received a letter from her mum which upset her even more.

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
But she's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

James Potter lay on his bed twirling his wand the gash on his cheek had faded to a small scar he was well aware of what he had done the harmless little prank on Snape. Yet the word which came out of the Slytherins mouth and the look of hurt which crossed Lily's face upset him. He had come to really like her in thier fourth year and had been trying to stop pulling as many pranks as much but he was a marauder who was bored and had just finished his final OWL.

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

Lily's head dropped to her knees as tears rolled down her face she should have stopped being his friend so many times in the last two years especially after he began to hang around Malfoy and that lot.

James got up from his bed and headed to the 5th year girls dorm s to apologize he felt guilty about Lily losing one of her closet friends because of a prank he pulled. Knocking on the door he hear Lily on the other side yell "go away Alice" her voice he noted was thick with tears. Opening the door he saw her sitting on the window ledge green eyes rimmed red and coppery curls a tangled mess, "Alice I" she stopped as she turned her head "sorry thought you were alice what do you want potter anyway" James chuckled nervously.

"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry about this afternoon"

"Sorry what" Lily asked thinking she miss heard him the only time he apologized was to his friends.

"You heard me besides I know it's not just the whole Snape thing that has you upset you looked pretty put out at lunch when you got that letter" he asked hesitantly "Look lets try and be friends Lily is that alright with you"

"That's fine with me and you're right it's not just the incident by the lake that's upset me, my sister is getting, married in a few weeks and mum sent me a letter and lunch with some of the finer details including the seating plan I had a thorough look over it to see where I was sat and my name wasn't there my sister put a small note in saying that freaks like me weren't invited to her wedding only normal people are allowed and if I came she would disown me as her sister which she practically did when I left 4 years ago on 1st September." James was stunned that someone could like that could be so mean.

"ouch sorry and sorry about Snivellus I mean snape by the way"

"Don't worry about that I gave peeves some very strict instructions along with scissors and some shampoo no doubt we will see results in the morning"

"How do you managae that"asked James shocked peeves never did anything for the marauders.

"Peeves and I have some kind of understanding he doesn't tell on me I don't tell teachers or the bloody baron" Lily said shakily James put a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hung as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

****]

On the Astronomoy tower a certian Slytherin looked over the ground he never ment to call his best friend a Mudblood but he was angry and embarrassed and it just slipped out. Slowly a tear rolled down his cheeks.

Is that alright? (Give my gun away when it is loaded)  
Is that alright?(If you don't shoot how am I suppose to hold it)  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright? (Give my gun away when it is loaded)  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?

No


End file.
